<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Status Updates! by Stellaurum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872232">Status Updates!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaurum/pseuds/Stellaurum'>Stellaurum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaurum/pseuds/Stellaurum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk how to (or if you even can) post status updates on ao3, so I made this instead lol</p>
<p>**if there is a way, PLEASE let me know</p>
<p>if you haven't already, please check out my tumblr blue-lions-baby! i typically post everything there first before copying and pasting it onto here</p>
<p>https://blue-lions-baby.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey</p>
<p>so listen... i really need to take a break from writing for awhile. i haven’t been in the best place mentally and i just really, really need to step back for a bit. truthfully, i have no idea how long this is going to take me... but i can assure you will try to get better.</p>
<p>please rest assured that as soon as i bounce back from whatever i’m in, i will go back to writing about our favorite blonde prince :) but my mental state has interfered with my ability to write, and with the lighthearted, comedic nature my current series (operation confession) has, i know the only thing i can manage to churn out is a lousy, shitty fic. you guys deserve so much better than that.</p>
<p>so... i am sorry for disappointing you. please bare with me, and i thank you for your patience and understanding. stay safe everyone. i hope you all have a good rest of your day! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi hey hello i’m back lol i’m excited to finally continue writing the final chapter of operation confession (among other things heheheh)</p><p>i will also be moving into my dorm on the 21st, so i’ll do my absolute best to post something by then. once i start school, i can’t exactly promise you guys that i can keep a semi-regular posting schedule, but i’ll try really hard to do so! please stay tuned, and thank you for your patience! have a great rest of your day, and stay safe!! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>hi hey hello i’m not dead lol</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>just finished my second week at uni and bOI WAS IT TOUGH LOLOL. it’s all good tho! managed to pull through heheh</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>i apologize for the delays in uploads! i really do try to write whatever i can in my free time, but i’m just so busy with everything :’) thank you so much for being patient with me!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>just wanted to update you guys on what was going on ^^ i <em>really </em>can’t make any promises, but i hope to get something posted within a week or two?????? if you have requested something, please rest assured that i am still actively working on it! your fic is at the top of my priority list :)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>that’s pretty much it. thank you for your patience and understanding! please be safe everyone, and i hope you all have a great day!! &lt;3</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey so it’s been a minute. i’m not dead LOL <strike>well, uh, actually--</strike></p><p>i’m so sorry for the inactivity. college has really been kicking my ass with all the busy work and midterms and exams and it’s just really taking a huge toll on me physically, emotionally, and mentally. i’m trying to keep it together and just.... hold on and persevere, but it’s been really, really hard</p><p>i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to make any excuses haha. i just wanted to let you all know where i am atm; i’m trying to finish that one request that has been in my drafts for so long like im really, truly genuinely trying to complete it and i want to give you all my best work bc you all deserve the best but i just..... can’t. not now at least.</p><p>i just took a quick glance at my ao3 to see how long ago since my last upload and i swear i almost had a fucking stroke when i saw my last post was almost a whole month ago and i’m so sorry i’m really trying over here i’m sorry</p><p>i’ll continue to hold on and i’ll continue to try and write some more but please continue to be a little bit more patient with me. i’m trying my best, everyone.</p><p>please continue to stay safe and also, take care of yourselves... it’s... tough rn, but we’ll pull through it like we always do :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>hey lol so it’s been a hot minute since my last update <s>and an even hotter minute since my last fic</s></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>just wanted to let you guys know that i’m doing a bit better-- just had to take a lil break ig.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rather important, but uh, <strong>i will be putting all requests on hold for now; i will no longer be accepting requests until further notice. </strong>i’m not dropping them completely bc i think they’re really interesting and challenging, but i also want to kinda work on other things..... and also, knowing that someone out there is <em>still </em>waiting for a fic is really stressing me tf out lol so... i hope you can forgive me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>uhhhh but yeah. i’m kinda back now. just gonna be taking it easy for now... will hopefully post something soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>have a great rest of your day, and please stay safe</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>